The Children of Eros
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: Kassandra is on a quest that ignores her heart, when she finally takes a plunge the will of the Gods lets her know, it's not her choice to make. **Non-traditional Omegaverse**
1. Chapter 1: Hunger

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter Last_Dragomir or Tumblr Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

The Misthios walked quickly under the cover of night, the sea waves breaking somewhere behind her while she hurried through the rocks. She knew if she didn't quicken the pace she would not make it in time. The brunette already knew she was later than she wanted to be but perhaps the morning would hold off for her a bit longer, although she doubted it. With a last glance at the sky hoping the Gods gave her some help Kassandra climbed over the edge and sniffed the air around her. The scent that hit her senses, mixed with fear and desperation, was all she needed to follow the trail quicker than before. She had grown tired of these games the Mercenary was playing now. She wanted this over with so she could board the Adrestia, she wanted to touch the pelt in her cabin and start her journey to Phokis at once. The thought of the prize there making her loins hurt with anticipation as a wave of arousal hit her. She couldn't afford thinking of the gorgeous Omega right now, she had a task at hand to see through and if her mind wasn't on the hunt she could become the prey.

After deepening her trek into the brush Kassandra realized the trail had gone cold. No matter how hard she tried to sniff out the trail of the Mercenary she couldn't find it in the thick woods. Looking up she tried to glance at the fading moon, to collect her bearings and get out of the brush. Her senses were sharp, as they should be with any Alpha, hers even more so after honing them in the Arena and the hunt so she couldn't understand how she couldn't even anchor herself to a direction. The loss of sense made her dizzy and the Misthios held her head in her hands trying to break the spell. 'Malaka, what is this?' she pondered in anger silently. Was this a trap cleverly laid out by the Mercenary? Had she taken off on the hunt too fast, too eager to really think of it?

The truth was she had taken the contract haphazardly and perhaps this showed now in her planning. Kassandra had gotten to Elis with the simple task of protecting a merchant ship, Barnabas and Herodotos had grown worried about the supplies and Drachmae so the Misthios had begrudgingly agreed to put off her trip to see the Huntress in order to appease her crew's worries. She was an alpha but she wasn't unreasonable, she wanted to be a good leader to these men, someone who could provide steady guidance so they could trust her with their lives. Right now, she didn't even trust herself as she ran through the forest floor unsure of where she was going or where she had already been. Kassandra's senses had always been sharp, her sense of smell was stronger than anyone she knew, even for an alpha, but right now it was as if everything was covered in a fog and she couldn't break out of it.

Like an animal being hunted the Misthios ran from where she thought she had lost the trail, she couldn't be sure where she was, or where she started and she couldn't even see the moon or smell the earth. '_Is this how you go mad?_' Kassandra briefly wondered in panic and tried to shake the uneasy feeling making the hairs in the back of her neck stand. In an effort to conceal herself and see if there was any threat she hunched low into the forest floor using a bush for cover. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark as she scanned her surroundings again, willing herself to calm her breathing and focus.

Like the thinnest wisp of heaven, Kassandra picked up a scent unfamiliar to her. She was glad the spell had passed but not for long. As the scent grew heavier she felt the growl start deep within her chest surprising herself by the sound. She had never growled before, not at an enemy, or foe and certainly not alone. However, something in this forest was different. The scent grew stronger in presence and Kassandra was on her feet careless now to her cover.

The forest had begun to lighten with the coming of a fresh morning, Kassandra could now hear the sea but nothing really mattered aside for what that scent was. Her feet started moving and in seconds she was sprinting down the forest trail. The Misthios tugged the hood above her head, making sure to stay concealed as the Black peplos covered her armour snugly in case she ran into the other Mercenary. Before long the Misthios broke into a a full on run afraid she would lose the trail of the delicious scent. Almost like she was in a crazed bloodlust Kassandra pushed forward getting further and further away from her starting point. She would have to find this scent or the primal instincts of her alpha would drive her mad.

The sound of a stream was a welcomed addition for her to catch her bearings, she knew that if she pressed forward, getting to the water would wake up her fog filled head. She wasn't sure what the Mercenary had used to stun her, but the daze it left was heavy making her dull. '_Malakas! I am too far out of my way now.'_ she cursed the now dead man as she heard the stream grow closer. Without planning to run into the man again, she had been caught off guard by his presence. The fight had been heated as she jabbed the long spear in the air warning the Mercenary off. The realization drew nearer with each jab that she would have to kill him and yet she waited until the she had no choice but to do so. Even when she did, she mourned the dirty brute. With a sigh and a heavy heart, she cleared into a bank where the stream's current was strong.

The place was serene inside the violence of the splashing water from the rapids. It brought her comfort and with a big sigh, she realized her mind had cleared a bit for now, but wasn't quite clear. She knew her smell was _off_ and her head shook as she took off her weapons and gear. With steady hands, she drew water from the river and splashed her face as she listened to any movement near her. As soon as the water rolled off her face the hair in the back of her neck stood in warning. Like a doe about to spring, all the muscles in her body tensed ready for the action. The scent hit her with a force that was unmistakable but before she could give it a second thought her spear was drawn at the approaching footsteps to her left coming fast from the forest.

Before long she stood at a standstill looking into the eyes of a hooded Mercenary. She never considered the first one could have a friend, but now she cursed herself to Hades at not thinking of the possibility. With a groan, she steadied the spear in her hand, not quite ready for battle but always willing to win it. The Mercenary tensed and her chest heaved with shallow breaths from exertion. Even though the gas the dead Mercenary had used was mostly gone her sense of smell was still off, and yet she could tell this was the scent of an Alpha and she was an unmarked Omega in the wild. In the air, it lingered and the realization was more dangerous than any other.

"Go! Or I will kill you as I did the other man. I do not fear you or your kind!" She roared at the Mercenary as the Alpha took a step back dropping their sword immediately.

The Huntress was confused, she looked around expecting an ambush, anything. Alpha's didn't back away from an unmarked Omega and much less when she was in such a state as she was at the moment. She had known it was dangerous to come hunting for the Mercenary who had killed one of her sisters so close to this time, but she had no choice, those were the duties of the Leader. Without giving the Mercenary time to adjust she decided she had no space for games and like Zeus sending lightning through the sky she crossed the path between the Mercenary and herself spear blade leading the way.

It was with a deafening crack of the wood that the Mercenary broke the spear countering the Huntress' attack and with a speed akin to the Gods the taller woman wrapped her arms around the Omega pulling her flush to her skin.

"Ela, I'm not going to hurt you." she now begged as the Huntress stood still wondering if she had heard right.

The Huntress' body roared in delight as the contact with the Alpha made the animal within recede for now to a purr. When the Mercenary saw that the Huntress stilled she let her go and in turn the smaller one jumped back in caution. With one careful movement, the Mercenary reached and removed her shroud as the Huntress looked on. The relief on the Omega's face was evident as she rushed forwards, this time wrapping her arms around the Misthios willingly.

"Daphnae what are you doing here?" Kassandra's voice was tense and it was then that the Huntress noticed how still and tight the taller woman was, almost as if she was in pain.

"Kassandra, what's wrong?" Daphne asked quickly as she pulled back carefully looking the woman over and running her hands around her to see what was the source of her discomfort.

Kassandra took a step back away from Daphne and her wandering hands before giving her a smile that looked more like a small grimace. Daphne noticed the tight jaw and darkened eyes as Kassandra took a step back for good measure. The Huntress held back the feeling of hurt the movement produced.

"Kassandra?" the Huntress dared to ask, worried.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be here and… and you smell so-_**sweet**_." Kassandra explained trying to keep her voice steady while her body raged with fire all around making her swell between her legs being so close to the scent driving her mad.

"Oh." Daphne's lips uttered as she came to the realization of what was happening.

Kassandra had been nearby, she had somehow crossed her scent and on instinct alone had tracked her to this place. She was aware that she smelled attractive to the Alpha, after all that was what the point of the pheromones, but she couldn't understand how Kassandra hadn't recognized her musk earlier.

"I was tracking a Mercenary, I think I'm still dazed." Kassandra admitted while holding her head hoping anything could distract her from the need between her legs and how enticing the Omega smelled in front of her. There were boundaries she didn't dare to cross with Daphne this was one of those boundaries and she knew with how close they were and the state they both shared, this would drive her to break that boundary.

"The water will do you well Kassandra, it happened to me." Daphnae offered as she kept her distance ignoring the buzzing in her body begging to touch the Alpha. "The Mercenary attacked me with the same gas, it left me in a fog. It must be why I didn't recognize your scent."

The Misthios walked over to the river and leaned down the same way as Daphnae had done before. Kassandra felt the anger sweep through her at the realization that Daphnae had ran into the Mercenary that had escaped between her fingers. The thought worried her but she knew the woman could handle herself. The Huntress could tell Kassandra trusted her to have her back even though she didn't have a spear so the Omega focused on that with her own back towards the Alpha and listened to the sounds of the forest for anyone coming to ambush them. Kassandra took her time washing up hoping the overwhelming desire would quench down with the cold water on her skin. The problem was that like with Daphnae when the water washed away the effects, she could smell the Omega's sweet inviting scent even more than before.

"I took care of him though, we should be alone for now. Sunrise is quickly approaching, maybe we should set up camp." Daphnae continued filling the void, oblivious to the war inside the Alpha behind her.

Kassandra crossed the space between them even before she realized she had and with a pull she couldn't resist her lips found Daphne's shoulder while her hands wrapped around her waist tightening her grip. The Huntress let out a surprised moan as she was pressed against the taller woman, her body finally giving into what it wanted-**no**, what it _needed_. A soft growl formed in Kassandra's throat as Daphnae raised her hands and pulled the Misthios' lips onto her own leaning back and twisting her face slightly to make it happen. It wasn't lost on Kassandra the way that the Omega ground her backside against the Misthios' hips teasingly. Kassandra's breath hitched as she felt herself harden with desire, it was beyond lust now, but a primal need for the Huntress' body that she couldn't very well deny. Not when Daphnae's body screamed her name the way it did. She always felt so wild when this side of her came out, never had she ever been with Daphnae in a time like this but she fought the urge to be embarrassed.

Daphnae gasped at the feeling behind her and her body shivered at the anticipation of the Alpha. The Huntress felt wild with passion and Kassandra's pressing need against her was making her ever wilder. Even though she had been strong enough to resist the Alpha's advances up until this moment, she knew this was a losing battle. The encounter was almost designed by the Gods to make her crumble into Kassandra's hands. She knew what force of will it took from Kassandra to not give in to the urges of their biologies, it only showed Daphne how much the Misthios really respected her in spite of their nature.

"Daphnae" Kassandra whispered hotly in the Leader's ear as Daphnae whimpered and leaned into Kassandra even more. "I need you."

The way that the Misthios hot breath caressed Daphne's ear made her moan and with a swift shift of her stance, the Huntress turned around in the Eagle Bearer's embrace and unceremoniously jumped onto the strong taut Alpha, wrapping her legs around Kassandra's waist. The Alpha groaned in approval turning them around and marching them towards the water. Daphnae's hands were all over Kassandra then, tugging and ripping at the Misthio's dressings with abandon while Kassandra, in turn, buried her face in the Huntress luscious toned neck tugging with her teeth and lips. The sighs that left Daphne's lips fed into the hunger the Alpha was no longer fighting. Daphnae's hands brushing everywhere in her chest tugging desperately with a hunger in her eyes that sung to Kassandra's soul. The Huntress stopped her fidgeting when her back collided into the boulder behind them as the Misthios pinned her there kissing down the tanned collarbone and chest. Daphnae's moans filled the space between them and Kassandra's eyes closed in appreciations at every sound. With no more patience for the barrier between them, Kassandra gripped the Huntress' chiton and ripped it off in desperation as the animal inside her crazed with the sight.

"Fuck. " Kassandra breathed through her lips as Daphnae stared at the Alpha from under lust heavy eyes.

"Don't you dare stop now." Daphnae panted as her fingers finally undid the last clasp dropping Kassandra's armour to the forest floor. "I will be very disappointed if this is the case."

With the Omega's request Kassandra felt herself harden uncomfortably and with a small nod, she pulled away from the woman in front of her. Daphane's lips opened quickly to protest the lack of contact but Kassandra just grabbed the hem of her Chiton and with the ease of someone who had done this many times before she pulled the garment above her head and added the gauntlets into the pile. Daphnae gasped as she took the Misthios' in, the wetness pooling between her legs begging her to reach out and caress the taller woman's soft pink breasts.

Kassandra, in turn, felt like there was something magical about seeing the Huntress in her current state. Her eyes were wild with lust as her chest heaved up and down with her breathing, her perked breasts moving with each breath as her chiton hung in shreds from her waist just held up by her belt, her back arched into the boulder she had been pinned against seconds ago. The first light made the green of the forest contrast richly against the tanned woman's skin. Kassandra gasped as she watched the Huntress toss her belt aside and loosening her hair before dragging a finger between her legs, spreading her own wetness as she beckoned the Misthios closer.

Kassandra's animal growled within her as she pushed forward hungrily against the Lead Huntress. Daphnae's free hand wrapped around Kassandra's shoulders pulling her closer until it snaked to the back of the taller woman's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Kassandra moaned into Daphnae's lips and gently replaced Daphnae's hand with her own. She was the Alpha, and she could please the Huntress just fine if she was given the chance. Kassandra moaned as her swollen tip brushed against Daphnae's thigh while her fingers felt the wetness between the curls of the Leader. The shorter vixen closed her eyes, her head lolling back onto the boulder that Kassandra had deliciously pinned her against, Kassandra now had one hand pinning both of hers above her head while the other drove her insane between her legs.

It wasn't lost on Daphne the pressure against her thigh, she was actually painfully aware of it from the hunger that grew inside her over it. The Omega in her singing for them to be connected as one with the Alpha begged her to fight her restraints. Kassandra's nose buried in the Huntress' neck as she took in the heady scent that was driving her mad, her mouth watered with desire and she took a tentative lick to see how exactly the Huntress would taste while in this state. The growl that left Kassandra's chest was nothing short of thundering as Daphnae moaned in appreciation at the display.

It wasn't long before Daphnae broke from the hold Kassandra had her in. The Omega was stronger than most and she often rivalled weaker alpha's who tried to dominate her. Kassandra wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination, but the Misthios was distracted by the lust consuming her as much as it consumed herself. Daphnae flipped their positions pushing Kassandra into the stone and before the Alpha could protest the Omega had dropped to her knees and proceeded to lick Kassandra's length.

"Oh." Kassandra breathed when Daphnae's hot mouth covered her hardness before the Misthios' hands found Daphnaes soft tresses.

Kassandra's head bobbed back against the stone as Daphnae worked her in a steady rhythm creating friction where she needed the most. When the Misthios' eyes met the Huntress' hazel orbs, Kassandra could only blush at such a hot beautiful sight while the tanned, strong Leader took all of Kassandra. Moans rolled off the Spartan's mouth as the shorter woman quickened her pace twirling her tongue in different directions. The Misthio's hips bucked into Daphnae's mouth and the Huntress moaned welcoming it. The vibrations drove Kassandra insane as she tugged at the dark hair between her fingers. When Daphnae pulled back and swirled her tongue on the hard tip Kassandra took in a sharp breath expecting her release. Instead, she felt the cold air stinging against her throbbing hardness. A groan came to her lips as Kassandra looked down again to find Daphnae there with a smug smile still on her knees. Kassandra could tell she had been tortured on purpose and decided she needed to have her revenge for the painful erection she still held.

"You will want to take that back." Kassandra teased as Daphne licked her lips running her fingers down her lower lip teasingly.

"No." Daphne said in the simplest tone. "You didn't let me touch you and pinned my hands."

The Huntress had shrugged her shoulders in explanation and the Misthios felt a tug at her stomach that was much more than lust. She couldn't focus on that at the moment with how hard pressed the Mercenary was at the moment so instead she moved to the floor where Daphnae was and pushed her on her back kissing the Huntress deeply. Daphnae moaned as she felt Kassandra pressing herself between her legs and shifting her hips to grind their bodies together. Daphnae's hands found Kassandra's back and her nails pulled harshly at the skin there leaving red welts of fury in their wake. The Omega quivered with expectation knowing that Kassandra would take her any minute now.

"I need you as well Kassandra." Was all that needed to come out of Daphnae's lips for Kassandra to lose her composure.

The Misthios wasted no time as she indulged both of their needs. Kassandra's hands found their way around the Huntress' neck and gently gave her a squeeze as the Misthios entered her. The Hunter's breath was taken when she suddenly felt full and warm with Kassandra inside her as she gripped to Kassandra's back harder gasping for breath moaning at the taller woman's ministrations. Kassandra held still giving her time to adjust and when she knew Daphnae was ready she rolled her hips onto the Huntress' starting a rhythm. Kassandra's head rolled back with the pleasure of each thrust as she felt Daphnae's slick walls contract around her. Daphnae, in turn, arched her back into the Misthios needing more contact, more pleasure, more friction… just more Kassandra, more from her Alpha. Feeling her partner's need Kassandra quickened her pace knowing if she rolled her hips a certain way she could hit the sweet spot within the Huntress that would drive her mad. Seeing that as her revenge Kassandra buried herself deep into the Leader's hotness as the woman gasped beneath her in white-hot pleasure.

Kassandra thought for a second of returning the favour and pulling out of the Omega before she was completely satiated. For a moment a flash entered in her mind's eye showcasing the Huntress angry at the depravation, eyes fiercely looking on at Kassandra while straddling the Misthios with a spear at Kassandra's neck. The thought alone made her throb uncomfortably as she begged for release. Kassandra herself was hanging by a thread hoping to pleasure her partner before herself. The way Daphnae's lips moved with Kassandra's name like a prayer with every thrust was enough to make Kassandra drive a few more thrust deeper than before. When Daphnae's walls closed in on Kassandra while her hips shook with her pleasure the Misthios finally let go of her will. The waves of pleasure that shook through Kassandra blew her mind as Daphnae grabbed onto her purring with her contentedness at Kassandra's ministrations.

Like that they laid in a heap panting from their encounter until Daphnae started to lightly chuckle as she felt the sun start to warm and caress her skin. Kassandra pulled back and stared at the Huntress' beautiful face that lit up with laughter in the new morning light. Kassandra was spent, the animal within her back in its cage and as she looked on at the Daughter of Artemis in her arms she couldn't help but feel full and satiated; at peace. Kassandra would not lay her claim on the Huntress now, she knew she'd want the Huntress to desire the claiming as well. She wanted Daphnae to be bonded with herself as her Alpha for the rest of the world to see, but that time would come. Perhaps in another morning, with a different setting and a bed, for now, they listened to the birds, the whispered in hushed voices, stealing kisses and drawing tender shaped in each other's skin. For now, the could just enjoy one another in peace as they regained strength for their next round of lovemaking.


	2. Chapter 2: Thirst

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter Last_Dragomir or Tumblr Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

If the sun was any warmer it would scorch the earth. The Huntress knew that any more time like this would start killing the forest dwellers and she worried. If she was honest, she was already worried, she had been worried for quite some time. It had been ages since she had last seen the Alpha that had taken her challenge to slay the beasts, incidentally taking her heart as well. In spite of the blazing heat, it was with thoughts of their last encounter that the Huntress would lay awake at night shivering from the desire that threatened to overrun her. It was nights like those that her hand would tremble down her strong stomach and caress the wet curls around her swollen centre, nights where she thought of Kassandra moving along her instead of her own hand as it entered her quivering body. She would whisper the Misthios name as her back would arch to the heavens while the pleasure consumed her.

The Huntress shook her head, her hair still in place, neatly held by the golden headband of Leadership. Daphnae had been in constant prayer with Artemis since she had come back from the hunting trip that forced her to avenge her sister, killing Hyperion. She knew that the Goddess would smile at her dispatching a rapist, however, it was the encounter with another Misthios that worried her. With a long sigh, she again prayed for rain as she overlooked the Valley from her little camp. She had been alone since she had gotten back to Phokis, her sisters long gone for their yearly pilgrimage to Mykonos and Delos. The Leader wished that she could join them there, to see the celebrations, to take part in the sacrifices, to relish in the sacredness of the hunt but she knew the rules. Daphnae was to remain by the first sacred temple waiting until the Challenger would complete the quest. If Kassandra died before the hunt was complete, Daphnae would continue to serve as the Leader unrivalled until death. If Kassandra never returned, then the Huntress would be only permitted to roam the neighbouring areas tied to the place until the Challenge was met. With the time between Kassandra's visits still fresh in her mind, Daphnae decided to pray once again under the blazing sun.

The sun was setting when she was finally able to set foot on land and the smile that tugged at her lips was hard to contain with the creaks of wood signalling she was finally on steady ground. Kassandra stood tall and proud, her towering frame made taller by her father's helm which she wore as proudly as the legendary Spartan breastplate King Archidamos had gifted her for her efforts. It was the first time in a long time that Kassandra felt every bit the Spartan that everyone claimed she was. After leaving Elis victorious in more ways than one, Kassandra walked with a confidence in her stride that was hard to imitate. The Alpha in her had been hard to contain after her encounter with Daphnae in the thick of the forest. The Misthios had been especially brutal and efficient in the conquering of Boetia, eliminating ranks and Mercenaries alike as the myths and tales of her battles grew. One thing pushed her on fervently as she remembered Daphnae's stricken face when Kassandra explained she was to complete two tasks for Spartan citizenship. The Huntress' parting words weren't ones any Spartan would take lightly. '_Come back with your shield Kassandra, not on it.'_

The smell of the forest invited her deeper inland and with a wave of her hand, one of her crew members hurried down the hatch to fetch her horse. The man wasted no time in readying her horse's saddle and cargo before handing the reins to the Misthios, with a smile and a handsome reward for his troubles Kassandra left the admiring man in her wake. The Alpha within her growled in anticipation as she thought about the Omega she had last seen entirely too long ago. '_I came back to you Daphnae'_ the Eagle Bearer wanted to say as she spurred on Phobos down the dirt path while the green lush scenery blurred by her.

Daphnae's eyes had been closed in prayer when the Misthios first saw her. The Alpha had wanted nothing but to rush to her Omega and bury her nose in the other's delicious scent. Kassandra had picked it up along the way and much like last time she had followed it almost blindly. Phokis was a much more forgiving environment for a blind charge, and yet the Misthios felt that she took an eternity to arrive within the Huntress' domain. While Kassandra was away, she had thought endlessly about the woman before her, and now that she was here the Misthios could do nothing but stare in wonder.

The Alpha wanted her to be the companion she had always longed for. When the Misthios had stumbled upon the Huntress while trying to find Elpeanor, Daphnae had been aggressive in her reception. As time moved on and Kassandra proved her hunting skills, along with her reverence to Artemis, the Huntress began to excite more and more whenever the Misthios visited. When they had run into each other in Elis, it was almost fate from the Heaven's. The many times the Alpha had visited before had never coincided with Daphnae's heat, but now it was the second time in as many visits this had happened. The scent alone of the Omega's pheromones had enlarged Kassandra to her Alpha state and she knew that it would not be satiated until the Omega was hers.

Kassandra wanted nothing more than to claim the Omega as her mate, not only because she knew she loved her, but also because being unmarked was dangerous. Sending Ikaros before the Misthios arrived had been a good idea, Kassandra had confirmed a small cluster of devotees in a camp by a waterfall with music and dancing that reverberated through the valley. The danger was what that music covered as she easily spotted at least one Mercenary resting in the underbrush around the temple. The truth was that there were several Alpha's rounding the temple at obscene times prowling for the unmaked Omega. The fact bothered her that she couldn't do anything about it at the moment but she currently had more pressing needs to attend.

Hopefully, if the night went well, she could broach claiming Daphne, if only to stop speculating while away and to protect Daphnae from any harm. When Omegas got claimed, Alphas would not venture into their territory at all, avoiding confrontation. This, amongst other benefits, were found in the symbiotic relationship between Alphas and Omegas. If the Misthios could bring that security for Daphnae from so many threats why wouldn't she extend that to someone she loved? '_Loved, wow.'_ The Misthios thought with a smile as she contemplated the way Daphnae's lips moved with her chants.

The Eagle cawed in the sky with a treasonous squaw bringing attention to the Misthios, Kassandra shot him an accusatory glare before Daphnae realized the woman was there. To Daphnae seeing Kassandra standing before her was like the sunrise after a stormy night. The relief that washed through her was immense and she ran to the Misthios in earnest. Kassandra noticed just in time to catch the Huntress who had jumped wrapping her legs around the warrior's waist.

In a heartbeat, Daphnae's lips were against Kassandra's her hands cradling the other woman's face as Kassandra held onto her tightly holding her in place. '_I knew these muscles would come in handy.'_ Kassandra thought to herself blissfully and broke the kiss to bury her nose in Daphnae's neck. The Omega gasped as the Misthios smiled with a low growl against the tanned rich skin. The Huntress' fingers tangled in Kassandra's hair as she roughly pulled the Alpha back to her lips demandingly. Kassandra felt as she hardened below the belt and groaned knowing she couldn't wait any longer. The Misthios used her great strength to maneuver them as Daphnae ravaged the taller woman's jaw now biting down her neck. Kassandra hissed in appreciation blinded by lust and the growing need between her legs.

Daphnae felt euphoric at the Misthios presence as she licked from the woman's collarbone to her chin while her hands roamed the toned arms, needing any contact with her skin. The Huntress had dreamt of this moment for so many nights that she thanked Artemis over and over in her mind. Before her lips could explore any further Daphnae pulled back from the lust filled haze enough to realize they were about to enter the temple. With wide eyes, the Huntress stretched her arms and held on to the doorframe.

"Kassandra no!" Daphnae finally spoke commandingly and the Alpha froze, stunned.

"We need some privacy." Kassandra muttered hearing the music filter from the nearby camp and Daphnae shook her head firmly again.

"Artemis doesn't take well to the desecration of her temples. She has burnt down whole cities over this." The Omega stood her ground and Kassandra let out a groan as her loins throbbed with the friction of Daphnae's weight. The animal inside her made her push forward as she started to utter an apology while Daphnae shifted again.

"Daphnae, it's not like-"

Kassandra's words stopped short at the blade on her throat. Daphnae's burning hazel eyes boring into hers. The Misthios eyes widened as she realized this was not up for debate, she would have to find another place. Kassandra gave a small nod to the Huntress, backing up slowly and as the breeze of the outside air hit the Huntress a switch had been flipped. Daphnae's lips crashed into Kassandra's again as her free hand pulled the Misthios by the neck closer, deepening the kiss. The Alpha moaned in delight at the excitement of the cold steel blade against her skin, knowing Daphnae wouldn't hurt her.

"The roof." Kassandra suggested pulling away as Daphnae lowered her weapon with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, Kassandra!" The Omega groaned but the Alpha already knew she had won when Daphnae slumped her shoulders. Kassandra couldn't help but grin smugly as she walked them both towards the pillars.

"Can you climb?" Kassandra asked Daphne while helping her onto the pillar.

The Daughter gave the Misthios an indignant glare and almost catlike, climbed the pillar onto roof expertly. When Kassandra joined her on the roof, the Huntress had raised an eyebrow unapproving. The Misthios sensed that she was in trouble and offered a small shrug before pulling the Huntress flush to her. Daphnae stayed still and distant and Kassandra realized she would have to plead her case.

"Can you forgive a sailor's blunder? I've been at sea for so long." Kassandra asked nudging her neck softly as Daphnae broke a smile now slowly melting into the Misthios' embrace.

"I suppose…" the Huntress muttered and took the opportunity to push the Misthios down onto her ass unceremoniously leaving the Alpha perplexed and aroused.

The Huntress swayed her hips as Kassandra watched, entranced with a smile at the playful hazel eyes looking back at her. Daphnae's hum filled the space between them along with the music nearby as Kassandra felt a pang of desire run through her, making her ache. The Huntress leaned over the Misthios' lap, still moving to the sound of the music as she took Kassandra's lips between hers before biting down on the swollen soft skin. Kassandra let out a moan as she felt herself buck against Daphne's stomach needing any kind of friction. The Huntress chuckled into her hot mouth and pulled away completely, standing back up while shaking her finger 'no'.The Mithios raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

Daphne came closer again,her body flowing with the music while reaching for the clasp above her neck. Kassandra held her breath in anticipation, the pressure between her legs almost painful as the Huntress' tanned skin came into view. Her skin looked smooth and it glowed under the moonlight making Kassandra want nothing more than to run her hands down the shorter woman's body. Daphne's breasts bounced with every move now as her skin prickled with the breeze of the night, making her nipples perk in anticipation. Kassandra swallowed thickly to prevent the whimper building in her throat as the Huntress kept dancing, letting her dark hair fall in waves. Whenever her hazel eyes met the Misthios', Kassandra felt like her heart hammered faster, as her need grew uncomfortably now. With not much more left Daphnae dropped her belt revealing a spectacular backside and toned legs.

Kassandra couldn't quite take the sight as she growled in approval, overwhelmed by the scent of the Omega and the raw desire for the Huntress as well. The Misthios haphazardly took her armour off before taking off her chiton and throwing it onto the growing pile. Daphnae was moving closer with each garment the Misthios had shed and when the chiton had come off, the Huntress smiled, her eyes lustfully holding the Alpha's gaze as she approached. The scent was driving Kassandra mad, sitting there naked and aroused to a painfully hard degree, she couldn't help but admire the Omega's body even more. Daphnae took Kassandra's hand and placed it on her own hips while the Misthios wasted no time in gripping the skin there. Kassandra was at the same height as the lovely patch of dark curls glistening with the wetness of Daphnae's desire.

Without a second thought, Kassandra placed her other hand in Daphnae's other hip and pulled her closer until her nose was buried in the dark curls taking in the musk she had so desperately sought. The animal within her roared to life and looking up to see Daphnae's hazel eyes meet her own while biting her bottom lip in expectation, only tortured her more. The sight was such that Kassandra moaned and pressed forward as her tongue split the Huntress' wet folds.

The way Daphnae moaned into the night made Kassandra shiver at the wildness still left in the Leader of Artemis. Daphnae's hips bucked towards the Misthios as Kassandra took long pressing licks for the length of the Huntress slick entrance. Daphnae's moans edged the Misthios on as Kassandra pulled her by the hips even closer, quickening her pace greedily. The Beast Slayer couldn't take the look of pure unbridled lust that the Huntress graced her with. The Alpha loved how Daphnae's hips had started up a steady rhythm, with each thrust Kassandra would meet it with her greedy tongue as the Huntress rocked herself into a fervour. The Misthios quickened her pace before paying special attention to the hard bundle of nerves with every stroke. Daphnae murmured incoherently as her thighs clenched the Alpha. The Misthios moaned as she felt her lover shake with the wave of pleasure that covered the Huntress, her sweetness covering Kassandra's chin with the prize of her spoils. The Misthios was about to pull the Huntress to her again for a second round but the woman had other ideas.

Daphnae's lips attacked Kassandra's skin, the Misthios was losing focus, clouded by the lust that was driving her wild. Daphnae would give her contact with her lips massaging against her own, only to take the contact back and the Mithios would gasp at the lack of skin needing it almost instantly. Daphnae captured Kassandra's lips as she kneeled straddling the Misthios before taking her hardness into her palm.

Kassandra cried out in the Huntress' mouth as Daphnae smiled proudly at how she could make the Goddess-like woman scream. Daphnae loved taming wild creatures and Kassandra had been perhaps, the wildest of them all. As the Misthios bucked her hips pumping her hardness into Daphnae's hand, the Huntress realized that she never wanted anything else than this deep bond she shared with the Alpha. As a distraction from her frenzied state, Kassandra took one of Daphnae's breasts in her mouth swirling her tongue around the hardened nipple. The Huntress moaned and gripped the Slayer's shoulder to brace herself while running her thumb over Kassandra's slick head in the process. Kassandra whimpered pulling back from Daphnae's skin as the gasp tore through her body but before she could protest anything with the Huntress, Daphnae aligned herself with Kassandra and lowered herself into the Misthio's throbbing hardness.

"Oh Artemis," Kassandra bellowed into the night hotly as Daphnae tried to subdue a chuckle. The Omega wanted Kassandra in a way that she couldn't describe, the only way that the longing subsided was when she felt Kassandra's thickness fill her.

"Kassandra" Daphne moaned, trying to protest but the complaint died in her lips as Kassandra bucked in a slowly drawn thrust hitting the Huntress' sweet spot.

Their moans melted into one another's just as their bodies did, rocking in unison that was a harmony which entranced them. Kassandra's eyes met Daphnae's as the Huntress rode Kassandra's girth while holding on to the Misthios' strong shoulders. The sight was almost too much for the Spartan as she appreciated the slight sheen of sweat that had formed on the Huntress. The Alpha was appreciative of the taut neck muscles with every movement of her hips as well as the parted lips from where mumbles would fall. Kassandra drank the sight up as every movement of the Leader drove her closer and closer to spilling.

"I'm yours. Willingly I give myself to you my Alpha." it was barely a whisper from the Omega's lips but it was enough.

Kassandra moaned and wrapped her hands around Daphnae's long dark tresses pulling back making the Huntress arch atop her. The Misthios had suddenly become overwhelmed with the desire to mark the Omega, to leave her scent on her for anyone else to recognize that this was her mate. Quickening the pace of her hips Kassandra bit down where Daphnae's clavicle and neck met drawing a long drawn moan from the Huntress. It was hard enough to mark teeth and draw blood, marking her mate as her own. The tumbling of Kassandra's name from Daphnae's lips was too much and just as Daphnae's walls clenched around her shaft the Misthios spilled inside her moaning her name into the night.

When they had untangled from one another Kassandra held Daphne in her arms contently admiring her handiwork. The Alpha was proud that such a beautiful and capable, independent, strong warrior has chosen her as a mate. When the Huntress rose out of her stupor to look into the Misthios eyes Kassandra could see nothing but love in those hazel pools.

"That was incredible." Daphnae purred kissing Kassandra's shoulder and the other woman nodded.

"You're incredible" Kassandra countered kissing Daphnae's shoulder "So incredible, in fact, that I brought you something from my travels."

The Misthios pulled the Huntress closer but the woman had tensed in her arms. The Alpha could sense something was bothering her mate so the Misthios pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" Kassandra breathed and Daphnae shook her head.

"It's about the hunt, Kassandra. Now that we've claimed one another as mates, I have broken my sacred vows-"

"Shhh." Kassandra interrupted the Huntress with a chuckle and kissed her cheek before standing and throwing her chiton on once more. "No more worries about the hunt, my Huntress, for I have brought you the last pelt as an offering."

The words felt like a bucket of cold water, sobering Daphnae from her blissful state. The Huntress shook her head as she stood horrified and Kassandra furrowed her brow at the sudden change in the woman. Solemnly the Huntress walked to her garbs and threw them on hastily trying to fight the tears that had pooled in her eyes. Kassandra saw this and ran to her taking Daphnae's face in her hands.

"What is it, love?" Kassandra's tone was laced with so much love that Daphnae couldn't bear it.

"We have to leave. I have to leave." Daphnae lamented and Kassandra looked confused.

"What?"

"The Trial has ended, but your quest is not yet done Beast Slayer, you need to meet me in Chios by the end of the moon's full gloat if you want to see me again."

Kassandra's stomach fell at the words, but before she could say anything Daphnae had already climbed off the roof, running into the night.

Kassandra's hands trembled as she looked on with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. It had taken her weeks to reach Chios to see Daphnae again, but it was all part of a nightmare. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing, even with her own two eyes. The Daughters of Artemis had all gathered at the cliffs overlooking the village, stone-faced and unyielding as they waited to see what would happen in this scenario. The Misthios wanted to believe that this was just a bad dream, that she was still asleep in the Adrestia, but the scent of her mate stood across from her, sobered her to the truth. How could Daphnae possibly be asking her such a thing?

"Defeat me in mortal combat and take up the mantle as the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis. Refuse and you shall be nothing to us, as you were before." The Leader had challenged in a commanding voice as Kassandra's eyes widened in shock.

"Leader?" The Misthios had asked in confusion.

"Yes. Kill me and the Daughters of Artemis will become your allies. The gods have brought us together for this moment. Whatever your choice there is no turning back." Daphnae continued with her commanding voice addressing more than just the Misthios, but also the Daughters gathered there.

"Daphnae I can't kill you. I thought we'd become… friends." Kassandra tried to reason using a loose term.

"This is the way of my people Kassandra. I don't make the rules. I follow the will of the goddess. I cherish our… friendship but Artemis and tradition…" the sob that wanted to escape Daphnae's chest almost choked her and Kassandra heard the pain in her voice. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Malakas tradition… I will not take the life of someone I respect, I cherish…" Kassandra had roared enraged.

"You will spit in eyes of the Gods?" Daphane's eyes held so much disbelief and pain that it hurt the taller woman regardless.

Kassandra took a deep breath looking into her lover's eyes. The pain there was enough to drown them both. Kassandra took a chance and pulled the Huntress in kissing her lips feverishly hoping that something could change this crazed path Daphnae had seemed to have taken.

"No!" Daphnae screamed and pushed the Misthios aside with tears in her eyes.

"Do me the honour Kassandra, if not you someone else will strike me down, this is my trial. Don't fail me now love." Daphnae quietly begged and drew her weapon searing Kassandra's soul with those hazel eyes.

"Artemis, my fate is in your hands!" Daphnae declared loudly begging Kassandra with her eyes.

"Daphnae!" Kassandra begged on deaf ears.

"My heart may belong to you, but my duty is to Artemis." with that last battle cry Daphnae charged at Kassandra.

The Misthios countered as her hands shook, her heart pumped in her head like galloping horses in the wild. Daphnae was a formidable fighter, but Kassandra knew she was stronger so she countered again and again. When Daphnae noticed they wouldn't get anywhere this way she started aiming at the Spartan's face to kill. Kassandra had to unwillingly fight, the more she swung, the more Daphnae begged her with her eyes. The Huntress was leaving herself open for a fatal blow and Kassandra wouldn't take it no matter what. The Misthios was sure that if she bid her time, she could think of a way to take the Huntress with her away from this mess, she just had to play along for now.

Daphnae had swung with uncanny precision almost catching her ribs when Kassandra countered to the open space beside Daphnae she didn't realize the Huntress was quicker. With cunning like no other Daphnae stepped to the side at just the right moment making the Eagle Bearer's spear lodge itself deep within the left side of the Huntress' abdomen. A gasp left the Huntress lips as Kassandra's eyes widened in terror at what had happened. The Misthios lunged forward catching the falling Huntress in her arms. Kassandra's eyes welled with tears and her hands shook as she moved them frantically over Daphnae's body trying to stop the bleeding.

"No! No!" Kassandra screamed in desperation as Daphnae's eyes focused on hers with a saddened smile.

"Please take care of my sisters, whatever our differences, I have to know they're safe." Daphnae begged as blood trickled down her lips with the exertion of her voice.

"Daphnae no, no you're gonna be alright…" Kassandra sobbed as she looked around at the Daughters now gathering around her.

"Kassandra promise me." the Huntress insisted as Kassandra held her in her arms tears running down her face freely. The Misthios nodded then, leaning her head against the Huntress she loved and cradling her helplessly.

"I'm glad to leave my sisters to someone...I love." Daphnae spoke weakly and Kassandra gasped in horror as the woman she loved fell limp in her arms.

"You have to finish her." a voice demanded behind Kassandra and she shook her head in anger. How could she?

"It'd be a mercy Misthios!" another voice called.

"Don't be a coward, the trial isn't done!" Others demanded but Kassandra didn't care, she just held onto the woman she loved tightly until she got ripped from her. A bigger Daughter had grabbed her by the arms in a lock, the Misthios was so distraught she hadn't seen it coming. Now in the lock, she sobbed trying to free herself.

"If you won't honour her with death then go! You are too weak to Lead us like this!" the woman barked and threw her off the cliff.

The Misthios fell and rolled tumbling down the terrain as she tried helplessly to get her footing. The whole world spinning with the last events of the day. What had she done? The Spartan asked herself over and over until she laid in a heap of broken bones and bruises at the bottom of the ravine where darkness overcame the little will she had left to live.


	3. Chapter 3: Cleansing

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter Last_Dragomir or Tumblr Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

**Chapter 03: Cleansing**

When the Eagle Bearer had finally gotten to Mykonos the ship's sails needed repairing badly. Even though the trip should have been a short one from Skyros to Mykonos, they had taken longer because since Kassandra had regained her strength there was no pirate ship in the Aegean that hadn't suffered her fury. The commander's bones had taken a very long time to heal from her latest near-death experience but it was overall her heart what had been suffering the most. Weeks had turned into months at sea and after the year she had already spent in Skyros, the Misthios knew the people from the letter could've well been dead when she got to the port in Mykonos.

Instead, Kassandra had found a rebellion, a handsome Spartan eager to conquer lands and hearts alike but also a wounded heart much like her own in the chest of a passionate woman. The first time Kassandra had laid eyes on Kyra, the woman was sloppily drunk and aggressive to the point of shooting a dagger at the Misthios' head. Even after helping her and the Spartan named Thaletas clear the beaches of Athenian opposition the woman was relentless in her berating of her companions. Kassandra had wondered then, how someone so small and beautiful could be so angry all the time.

As the days passed and Kassandra spent more and more time helping the rebellion she learnt the truth of Kyra's heartache, the bitter taste in her mouth of betrayal, the lonely path of forsakenness. Days turned into weeks and as the rebellion moved further opposed to Podarkes, the more Kassandra grew closer with Kyra. They were in the Artemis Hills hunting for stags when the Misthios had realized somewhere along the nights spent over the fire with the Leader of the Rebellion her feelings had grown from the contempt the Misthios held for the loud-mouthed warrior into something much fonder.

Not long had passed after they had met when Kyra had taken a trip and not returned for days at a time. Kassandra had been worrying over the rebel's departure but Thaletas kept reminding the other Spartan it was normal. It was when Kyra came back bathed in eucalyptus oil and coconut cream that covered her deep musk that Kassandra discovered the smaller warrior to be an Omega. And even though Kassandra's chest ached uncomfortably anytime the Alpha thought of moving on from that fateful night in Chios, she pushed forward knowing there was nothing left behind anymore.

_**Flashback**_

_The sunset glinted over the horizon as Kassandra looked over the cliffs that adorned the beachside in Artemis Hills. The Misthios had begun to feel a peace settle in her body from the way things had quieted down recently, that she couldn't quite recognize the feeling at first. Leaning back into the grass as her armour creaked with the movement, Kassandra allowed herself to think freely for the very first time in such a long while. _

_Thing was, Kassandra had learnt so much in her time in Mykonos that she felt as if the weight had finally lifted from her shoulders of the burden that was being the Champion of Sparta. Yes, the cult was still at large and her brother wasn't quite the same, but neither was the Misthios. Kassandra had written back to Myrrine explaining why she couldn't be back that year that she was healing, Kassandra had spared no detail to her Mater about what had happened in Chios. It was the only time she dared to confront it, trying to perhaps give the tools to her Mater for reaching and connecting with Alexios. Killing a man changed you, this Kassandra knew, but killing someone you loved? Well, that was plain old suicidal. Kassandra supposed the only explanation was the wrath of the Gods at her hubris for being God-like invincible and wanting to be in love with a priestess as well. 'Like Icarus, I had flown too close to the sun.' the Misthios lamented._

_The days had blurred since she had docked in Mykonos and eventually the time came to take down Podarkes. When Kassandra had told Kyra her father was Podarkes, Kyra wanted to hate the Alpha, to hit her chest and make her take back the words. Kassandra's face had fallen with worry and compassion even as the Rebel threatened to kill her where she stood. When Kyra asked for space, Kassandra gave it but before long the Alpha was back in the room worried over the Omega and the news she had been given only to be welcomed. As she thought of her time in Mykonos she couldn't deny that Kyra had caught her attention from the moment she had laid eyes on her. The Omega was enticing, Kassandra couldn't deny that fact, but the relationship she held with the Spartan man had held her back significantly._

_After that night she had found Kyra praying to Artemis in an altar outside the temple. It wasn't lost on Kassandra the irony that the Gods had set upon her. The only two women she had ever felt deeply for had both threatened to kill her and were devouts of Artemis. Kassandra chuckled bitterly thinking that perhaps she had a type after all. _

_Suddenly, the Alpha's hairs raised in the back of her neck as she realized a musky inviting scent was travelling around her. The Misthios took her nose to the air and chagrined at the way the heady scent got closer. It had been so long since she had smelled such a delight since she had felt such a pull. Kassandra knew she had to follow, but by the way, the scent got stronger it seemed they were about to collide. In a matter of four breaths, someone tripped over the Misthios. The scent got even stronger now enveloping the Alpha with the saltiness of brine mixed with spiced honey. _

_Kassandra shuffled to her haunches trying to steady the Omega who had fallen on her lap. The Misthios tried to stay modest but the growing need between her legs at the pheromones was dead give away. It had been so long since the Eagle Bearer had been with someone that the hardness between her legs felt almost foreign. Kyra's glare turned to the Spartan before she realized that's who she had tripped over in her haste. Kyra's eyes softened as she took the Mercenary in. _

_Kassandra looked flustered, a shade of red to her cheeks Kyra didn't recognize but enticed her all the same. Kyra loved how Kassandra's need was on display for her to see and she realized she was tired of putting off what she felt in her heart anymore. Yes, the Rebel wanted to stay true to Thaletas, but Kassandra had captivated her in a way that no other person had. The Misthios understood her in a way that no other person possibly could. Kassandra knew what it was to grow up alone, to miss your Mater, to make friends like they were family, and that was without counting how observant and caring the Eagle Bearer was. Instead of telling Kyra how she would fail with her plans, Kassandra told her how to make her plans stronger. It was refreshing and so disarming that the Rebel would often lash out at the Misthios in fear of what she was really feeling. Now in the quietness of the fields, the Goddess blessed her with a gift of a rare moment of silence with the other Spartan that held her heart._

"_You should be more careful." Kassandra warned the Rebel as Kyra held her chin up in defiance with a sly smile._

"_It is you who should be more careful, I could've been anyone." Kyra tried to hide her blunder and Kassandra rolled her eyes trying to clear her throat. _

"_There's nobody for miles, you just distracted me." Kassandra admitted in a low dangerous husky tone. The Alpha was tired of waiting and this Omega looked ready and willing._

"_Do I?" Kyra asked and with a wicked smile, she continued in all fours towards the Misthios until she straddled the other woman's hips._

_If Kassandra minded she didn't say it, in fact, Kyra could feel the Alpha's hardened shaft against her hip as the Rebel licked her lips in eagerness. Kassandra stared at her lips, as her chest heaved with each breath, the Misthios flushed with darkened eyes. Kyra could not take it anymore and closed the distance between them pulling Kassandra by the nape of her neck in a deep kiss. At first, Kyra felt Kassandra clumsily part her lips, but when expert tongue danced around her own Kyra could tell herself moisten at the feeling. The taller woman's head jerked back breaking the kiss as Kyra ghosted her hand under the Misthios' belt taking her hardness into the palm of her hand. The Rebel didn't want to waste time with pleasantries with the Alpha, she wanted to satisfy the Misthios that had grown close to her with each passing day. The fondness in her heart was unwelcomed, but it burned there just the same. _

_Kassandra's lips parted as a moan caught in her throat and her back arched towards Kyra. The Rebel smiled in victory as she pressed her thumb across Kassandra's head before pumping her shaft faster. Kassandra then pulled up and captured Kyra's lips with her own while cupping the Rebel's face in her arms. The Alpha didn't have the time or the heart for lovemaking as much as she was enjoying the warm hand around her hardness. Knowing that Thaletas had beaten her to perhaps something to rekindle the ashes of her soul made her angry, but not submissive. The Misthios was also aware that given the chance with the Rebel, having claimed an Omega before made things difficult with Kyra but not impossible. With a quick flick of her hips and a shuffle of their bodies, Kassandra had effectively pinned Kyra to the ground. The Rebel's chiton was up around her shoulders leaving the thin curvaceous body exposed for Kassandra to drink in. From the perky breast with the darkened nipples, the taut stomach and small patch of wet curls exposed to Kassandra, the Alpha roared in approval. _

"_Malaka!" Kyra cursed as Kassandra buried two fingers inside the Rebel's already soaking folds. _

"_Should I stop?" Kassandra challenged curling her fingers inside Kyra's wetness as the smaller woman moaned gripping the Misthios' shoulders now and shaking her head._

"_No." Kyra breathed and Kassandra smiled pulling her fingers out and coating her hand slickly. _

_Kyra whimpered at the loss of contact but when she watched Kassandra coat her hardness with the Rebel's own wetness she nodded fervently as the Omega in her craved to be tamed by this majestic Alpha. The Misthios wasted no time aligning herself with Kyra and after making sure with one last look of approval she entered the Rebel who moaned loudly at the sensation. Kassandra moaned with approval before taking one of Kyra's breasts into her mouth liberating moans and curses from the Rebel's mouth._

_Kassandra was as breathtaking in bed as she was in battle Kyra had decided when the Misthios started a steady rhythm that made her want to crawl out of her own skin from pleasure. Never had Thaletas been so thorough with his movements, leaving Kyra begging the Misthios for more. Kassandra obliged and pumped in and out of the Rebel with more abandon than before. Kyra arched into the Misthios as the woman hit the spot that drove her mad several times before her toes curled and her vision faded from pleasure._

** _end flashback_***

After that day Kassandra had not left Kyra's side nor bed, and the Rebel, in turn, had to break the news to Thaletas. Kassandra was just too amazing for the woman to let go and the Spartan man somehow understood that. When the time came and Podarkes was finally dead it was Kassandra who held Kyra tightly while her Pater's body burnt in the night. It was after that The Misthios found herself in the celebration of victory for the very rebellion she had led.

Kyra stood a few feet away from the Misthios as the taller woman watched with pride the movements of the Rebel. The Omega threw her head back laughing along with a lieutenant while they told a story. Kyra's eyes flickered up and met Kassandra's as if she had felt the eyes of the rebel on her body. The Rebel excused herself with the lieutenant and sauntered over swaying her hips to the Misthios' delight. The Eagle Bearer counted herself lucky at the sight.

"Thanks for being with me back there when I needed you." Kyra admitted as they hugged.

"I wanted to be. You know that." Kassandra explained as they parted from the embrace.

"Oh, did you hear? They're promoting Thaletas to general, and sending him back to Sparta in the morning." Kyra explained as the Misthios grew shocked. It was an honour worthy of the Spartan man's bravery.

"That is what he deserves…" Kassandra admitted as Kyra nodded happily.

"I sent out two notes, and who responds? Kassandra, the Eagle Bearer and Thaletas, a Spartan." Kyra shook her head bitterly recalling those dark days when she had been so alone. To wash the bitter memories away she took a swig of her cup.

Kyra got a distant look as she gathered herself, Kassandra was curious as to what was going through the Rebel's mind. The dark hair danced in the wind, as her brown eyes stared off in the distance. Kassandra wanted nothing else but to wrap her arms around the woman and comfort her. The Misthios knew this was not the place, nor the time so she quelled the Alpha inside her demanding attention.

"He's gone, but we're together, like Artemis and Apollo, like Mykonos and Delos. And the people are celebrating us." Kyra started but Kassandra shook her head pained by the mention of the Goddess.

The Misthios didn't like the similarities anymore, she didn't want to think of losing someone else in that way. Kassandra knew that if this was another cruel joke from the Gods she would not survive it.

"Yes, but I'll set sail soon." I admitted with a tense jaw. "I don't lay weight in the musings of the Gods, much less Artemis. I can't go against who you devout yourself… but please respect my views as well."

Kyra looked hurt but seemed to understand that Kassandra was not happy with the will of the Goddess of the Hunt. Dropping to silence the Rebel wrapped her arm around Kassandra and pulled her close walking her towards the centre of the room.

"Stay." Kyra whispered and Kassandra sighed unsure of what to do.

When the morning came Kassandra had found herself with a choice. Everything she had set out to do in Mykonos was done, she had no real reason to stay in the island professionally but as the first rays of light illuminated the room Kassandra found herself staring at Kyra's naked back. The Rebel's dark hair was splayed every which way as her frame rose and fell with sleep. Her expression was peaceful and Kassandra fought the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind the woman's ear. With a sigh, Kassandra smiled knowing she would never love again, but didn't this feel as close as she would ever get to it again? As she felt Kyra stir and rub her naked backside on the Alpha's semi-hard shaft, Kassandra shivered from the pleasure and sighed turning to grab for the Rebel's hips. As the morning dragged on between moans and sighs Kassandra was certain Kyra had breathed new life into her.


	4. Chapter 4: Solace

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter Last_Dragomir or Tumblr Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

**Chapter 04: Solace**

The wind whipped her hair in the night wildly as the Rebel's heart hammered loudly in her chest. The sound was so loud it challenged the roar of the angry tide that displayed Poseidon's wrath. Perhaps, the short woman pondered, Poseidon missed the warrior as much as she did. As the port continued to creak in the fierce wind, Kyra still waited, pulling the fabric tighter to her face to keep the chill away as she looked down the horizon hoping. The fact that she could see lights in the distance was exhilarating in its own right, but the new Leader of Mykonos had been let down before. Not even two moons ago this same scene played out, Spartan sails, Spartan crew yet no Eagle Bearer on board.

The devout follower of Artemis had been hopeful for almost a full moon cycle now to no avail. Ever since Thaletas had sent word that Stentor had been sent to relieve his step-sister in the battlefield, the new Leader watched the port closely. As the ship drew near Kyra strained her eyes in the distance hoping to see a sign in the night that she would not be disappointed once more. The breeze picked up prickling the woman's sink even more as her mind ran rampant with thoughts of the last encounter she had with the Misthios.

*F*

_It had been supper time when the knock on the door startled their quiet evening. Kyra was extremely upset at the interruption since she had made the Alpha her favourite meal. The Mercenary chuckled as she waved the new Leader off with a smile on her beautiful face moving towards the door. The Rebel loved moments like these with the woman, moments so candid she forgot just how to breathe. Kassandra was breathtaking when her hair was down framing her face even if it was to the side her braid hung. The loose dark chiton she wore even though her spear was at her waist in a simple holster, made it clear that she was comfortable at home and in for the night. So much so that when the door swung open and the Spartan officer stood in front of the Eagle Bearer, the young man with a stubbly beard blushed. His shaky hand extended, no doubt star struck at the interaction as Kassandra gave him a small smile and a nod. The man dropped a red scroll on the Misthios' open and eager palm before stuttering a good night and walking away._

_From the moment Kassandra touched the scroll the woman to her left knew what it would say. Spartan's didn't write often, and if they did it wasn't for good news. The Omega felt the tingle of nervousness spread with dread through her body knowing that Kassandra would answer the call and set sail. The former Rebel worried for the Alpha knowing the woman wasn't as whole as she made others believe and this fact made her worry that the Mercenary would make a costly mistake. Kyra had stood and watched as the Misthios taught herself how to wield a staff and daggers in lieu of her sword, the change was perplexing up until a recent day when they had trained together. Kyra had pinned Kassandra into a position where the Eagle Bearer was forced to use the shorter woman's sword. Even in training, Kassandra's hands shook as her eyes glazed over with tears as horror showed itself in her eyes at besting the smaller woman in combat. Kyra would never forget the haunted look the woman wore before she dropped the sword and walked away never speaking of it again._

_Kassandra knew that her Mater would not ask her to take her sword out for Sparta if it wasn't necessary. The Misthios had read the letter time and time again to make sure she would have to leave the comforts of Mykonos. She knew that Kyra wasn't happy about the Alpha's impending departure, but it wasn't like she could decline. Barnabas and Herodotos had pledged themselves to the cause as had her whole crew eager to get some action. It wasn't like the Misthios wasn't active anymore, but it took more and more to get her to leave the comfort of Mykonos on evenings like these where the sea breeze caressed her skin as she held a cup of wine in her hand sitting by the house's roof. _

_The Omega's scent gave away her presence before the Alpha ever saw her, but Kassandra indulged the surprise none-the-less as the shorter woman wrapped her arms around the Misthios. They shared the moment silently as if the tide would shift suddenly and a tempest would arise anytime. _

"_Don't go, stay with me." the former Rebel whispered in the shell of Kassandra's ear as the Misthios frowned and shook her head._

"_You know I have to go Kyra." the Eagle Bearer purred softly pulling out of the embrace while her lover crossed her arms with a scowl. _

_Kassandra could see it then, the argument coming towards them, toppling over the heavens to cast over their evening. She couldn't understand how someone so selfless could ask her to be so selfish. Kyra lived and breathed to lead Mykonos now, after her father's demise, the devotee of Artemis had risen to the occasion and handled affairs as if born to lead. Now she stood here begging that Kassandra not do the same for Sparta. Not wanting to argue the Alpha simply just stood and made her way to bed, knowing she would sail in the morning._

_At first, the confusion was almost too much for Kyra to comprehend as limbs flailed towards her in striking blows. The former Rebel still had good reflexes to count on and dodged the swings expertly but her brow furrowed with worry over what was happening. The new Leader had been woken up by grunting and in the darkness of their room, she could hear the mumbles and desperate pleads falling from Kassandra's lips._

"_I can't… not like this." Kassandra mumbled over and over again in agony as her head shook heavy with sleep. _

"_Kass…" Kyra tried cooing at the Misthios ear and brushing the matted brown hair off her now sweaty forehead. _

"_No!" Kassandra yelled in her fevered dream as she reached her palm into the darkness making Kyra worry even more._

"_Kass-" _

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? MY SWORD WAS ANGLED! NO! HOLD ON, PLEASE….Daphnae." As the screams turned into a pained whisper Kyra's body ran cold. _

_The truth was she had heard these words before in the Misthios' slumber and even though it had been a long time since the last nightmare, she remembered the name clearly. She had hoped it was just vivid dreams from battles fought before their time, before Mykonos ever became home for the Misthios. However, that name popped up in Kassandra's most troubling nightmares and somehow Kyra knew this and the unwillingness of the Misthios wielding her sword was connected. The former Rebel swallowed thickly as she tried to put her emotions away. The Omega didn't want to make a scene of the past, Kassandra had been nothing but poised even when Kyra had been seeing Thaletas so she wanted to return the favour in case this was a sign of love gone wrong in the past for the Alpha. The new Leader had never been known to be possessive, she didn't want to start being so now._

_When Kassandra's eyes flew open it took her a few blinks to get situated with her surroundings. The Misthios could feel the sting of tears tug at her eyes as her chest heaved up and down with her ragged breaths. Again and again, she would see the carnage she had caused, the life that she had taken, the love she had to lose. The Spartan fought hard against the pressure mounting in her chest, making it harder to breathe, to see and feel. It wasn't until the Omega touched her arm in a soft caress that the Eagle Bearer felt centred in reality. 'I'm in Mykonos' she told herself 'That was in another life.'_

"_Shhh, it was a nightmare I'm here." Kyra whispered in the darkness as her arms wrapped around her lover hopeful that it would comfort the shaken warrior. "I love you" _

_The Misthios froze over the moment knowing how important those words were for either of them. Kassandra was sure that this was the first time any of them said such a thing and emotion lodged itself raw in her throat. In spite of the nightmare bringing up memories of the past, Kassandra knew that the present held nothing but bliss. The Spartan felt cursed and blessed by Artemis one and the same. In the end, she blamed hubris as the perpetrator to her eventual fall, thinking that perhaps the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis had been right and the Goddess had taught her humility the hardest way. But now, Kyra's eyes with nothing but emotion and care, Kassandra was overwhelmed by the magnitude of it all. _

_The Alpha's hands found the back of the Omega's neck, and with one gentle yet firm tug their lips connected in a dance that was loved by both of them. Kassandra's expert tongue parted Kyra's lips and when the Misthios moaned in appreciation, the former Rebel took the moment to slip her tongue inside surprising the taller woman. The Misthios could feel herself perk at the Omega's affections as her core throbbed awakened by desire. Their tongues battled stubbornly neither of them wanting to relinquish control as hands roamed, pinched, and tugged through the small fabric covering the Spartan. Before long, Kyra's hand had busied itself with Kassandra's Chiton and the Eagle Bearer obliged eagerly before taking the time to thank the Gods that Kyra loved to come naked to bed.. _

_It still took the new Leader aback seeing Kassandra naked in front of her. It was a gift from the Gods, an elixir for the eyes, a song from the muses. The Omega couldn't contain her hands as they met the supple creamy skin, tracing every curve and scar alike until lowering to the valley of the Mercenary's legs. The shorter woman paid special attention to the hardening need between Kassandra's legs as she stroked the skin teasingly making the Alpha moan. The Omega was not in the mood to play games knowing morning would be fast approaching and Kassandra would leave until the Gods brought her back, if they did. Kyra pushed the abysmal notion to a corner, where she could revisit it when she was alone and let herself get lost to Kassandra's attention as the Misthios teased the soft curls between the former Rebel's legs._

_Kassandra's head was swimming as she grabbed a handful of Kyra's modest breasts with the hand that was not damp in the Rebel's desire. Enjoying the gasp the woman let out for the Alpha, Kassandra took that as a sign to continue her exploration as she dipped a finger inside. The sensation only made her stiffen further as the new Leader took Kassandra's length in her hand giving a healthy stroke to return the favour. The Alpha moaned and entered Kyra's wet folds as she teased the Rebel with her fingers daring the Omega to make a sound. The Omega threw her head back and gasped rolling her hips onto the Misthios' wrist ready for what came next. With a low hum of appreciation Kassandra drew her fingers now thoroughly coated and smeared it on her hardness before aligning herself with the Rebel and thrusting into the Omega carefully. _

_The Misthios buried her shaft into the Omega as she, in turn, gripped at Kassandra's shoulders in pleasure her hips peeking against Kassandra's. Kyra loved when the Alpha filled her in such a way, she loved looking up and gazing at the strong chiselled Goddess pumping in and out of her with a thunderous sound of skin. Before long they moved as one taking and giving from one another until neither one could hold themselves up any longer from the waves of pleasure. Spent, satiated, and blissful they both fell into bed with glistening bodies and the musk of intimacy in the air. When Kassandra opened her arms, Kyra stepped into them willingly relishing the feeling of the naked skin against her own. She knew she would miss this so she needed to try once more._

"_Stay" the Omega whispered and Kassandra sighed heavily trying to avoid the pending sorrow. "If something happened to you… I don't know what I would do with myself." _

"_You rather I be a coward?" The Misthios scoffed angrily. "I might not see eye to eye with Sparta, but my duty to protect the land of my Bloodline is something you know I will not waver on." _

"_Protect your land how Kassandra? You can't even wield a sword lately! It sits on our mantle with that bow you won't throw away, weapons as real as the Minotaur's challenges." Kyra spat out in frustration, upset she could not get the Spartan to stay. "Was it not you who taught me your Mater's words? Hesitation only hastens the grave." _

_With a glare and a scoff, the Spartan stood and hastily threw a chiton on. The silence that engulfed the women was final. Kyra was tongue-tied by the frustration and anxiety crippling her chest and before she could find the words to explain her motives, the Alpha had left into the dead of night. _

_*F*_

The new Leader winced in the cold salty night at the pain the memory brought. It had been a memory she had drawn on time and time again after the Misthios had long set sail. The truth was Kyra regretted the way she had acted but there was no way of telling the Eagle Bearer that, so she did what she could and she waited praying to the Gods morning, midday, and night that the Spartan would return safely to her. If the Alpha was lost in battle or sea with that departure, the former Rebel knew she would never forgive herself for her attitude. She tried to remain hopeful as the ship tied to dock, she would holler towards the men on board, hoping for good news as she paced the small wooden dock. Each Spartan that came off the ship had blood smeared faces, eyes full of shock, souls heavy with defeat and the sight of unfathomable carnage. It was then that the former Rebel understood that this ship hadn't come from anywhere her Alpha was, this ship came back from a losing battle, from the clutches of Charion. Once the last man on board confirmed her sorrows and Kyra realized the Misthios was not on the ship, the loneliness that blanket her at the realization was crippling.

When the Leader of Mykonos walked away, her feet moved to their own accord as her body reacted blindly weighed down by the loneliness the void the Alpha had left in her wake. Her body felt numb and foreign under the weight, drained with yet another night without the Misthios to warm her body and sooth her soul's worries. It was her soul really that looked for the ray of hope the Eagle Bearer had become in the darkest times of her life. It was such an insatiable need that in truth it scared her to feel so strongly for someone that could so easily disappear into the horizon of life. It scared the former Rebel in a way that warriors shouldn't be and as she made her way from port and up the valley, Kyra thought about exactly when had things become this way.

The Leader had always abhorred Alpha/Omega dynamics, as much as her biology was there, she was always deflated at the thought of being "less than" or "property of" someone else. The way Podarkes had carried himself as an Alpha had put the young Omega off any suitors or companions of her kind. It had been, in the end, what had drawn her to Thaletas and with him being a strong warrior she never had to worry about any pesky Alphas challenging the man. It hadn't been until Kassandra's strong presence that Kyra had felt the Omega within her yearn for what was naturally needed. As much as she tried to fight it, the time came when the Alpha's hands roamed her body, her eyes drank her in and the Omega was gone to the woman's attention, her kindness, her ruthlessness as a lover. The Rebel shivered with desire as she tried to put the thoughts away before arriving at the Temple of Artemis.

It had taken the Omega almost a full harvest cycle to get over the Alpha's insatiable nature when it came to life and everything that entailed. Fights, bounties, conquest battles, chariot races, ship battles, and hunting bounties were a few of the things that kept the Misthios busy. Some days Kyra was of the belief that Kassandra had a death wish, others she prayed to Artemis for strength to keep up with the Mercenary. Slowing her pace to the Temple, the moonlight bathed her path and showed the new Leader the island of Mykonos in all her grace, bathed by the daughter of Artemis. The former Rebel loved seeing the island peacefully slumbering knowing she had fought with Kassandra and Thaletas to prolong the peace the island deserved after so long.

As Kyra reached the Temple of Artemis, her thoughts turned towards the Alpha's safe return. She wished for it so fervently she hadn't realized the Temple was full of activity. In her haste to the docks, she had forgotten that the preparations had moved to this Temple for the Festival of Artemis. The Pilgrimage that often took place in Attika at Bauron was now threatened by the war. So as the new Leader, Kyra had offered to host it in Mykonos with Delos being taken by Sparta as a hub for the battle nearby. It was next to the birthplace of the Goddess after all and now, she could hold her head up high as a devout. The Leader had only been able to get away from the preparations at all for a brief time to check the dock. The elder advisors the Omega indulged had been adamant she must handle the event perfectly since it would bring great economy and social stability to the island still trying to find its footing after Podarkes. In spite of an early run-in with the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis about the location, the set up for the Festival was almost complete.

The Daughters of Artemis had always shun the Rebel Leader's devotion, even before she had taken over Mykonos. The woman wasn't sure if it was the fact that she wasn't chaste or that she had not joined them when the age of her devotion came around. While she helped put banners and wreaths made of flowers and foliage up, the Leader pondered if she would ever be able to see eye to eye with the other devotees. Her hopes for Mykonos to become a beacon of worship and pilgrimage for the devout of the Goddess hinged deeply on the Daughter's approval of her Leadership. The group was migrant but with so many branches across Greece under the same Leadership, Kyra was certain this could turn the tides in her favour with the huntresses. With the peace of hope, she busied her hands and let the manual labour distract her mind hoping tomorrow would be the day she could hold the Alpha in her arms.

O

The sun was so bright in the sky it glistened off the Spartan's recently polished armour even though it was setting. The Alpha wanted to look good to surprise the Omega with her unannounced arrival. The previous night she had missed the last ship to Mykonos from Attika making her kill the time with the cleanliness of herself and her armour. The Commander had sent off the Adrestia as soon as the Conquest Battle spilled to the Sea, and even though Barnabas had sent two ships to Hades, the Eagle Bearer wanted her crew safe. It was a relief when Barnabas received her in the South port that morning and he was able to update the Misthios of the status of the Ship and Crew. For now, everyone was giddy for the celebration of Artemis that was set to take place and Kassandra found it hard not to join in the elated feeling in spite of the heaviness the Goddess brought to her heart. Banners and floral arrangements crowded the streets along with vendors and devotees alike.

Mykonos looked brighter, prosperous, and happier as a whole while Kassandra made her way to the larger Temple where she knew the Omega would be. The Misthios could hardly contain the anxious excitement that filled her body at the reunion. The Spartan had been angry when she departed, but the sea dissipated her feelings, the distance feeding her longing, and the cold nights cramping her heart. She had missed the new Leader more than she had expected to and this, in turn, brought up questions the Champion wasn't sure she could face at the moment or ever. With relief of seeing the pathway up deserted, she was happy to turn to the rocky path that led to the main temple. The Eagle Bearer's nose made her stop dead in her tracks by the small lonely shrine that preambled all of the complex temple. The doors were uncharacteristically closed, but Kassandra was almost certain what would await her behind the heavy wooden door.

When the Misthios made her way into the impossibly small space the Omega's gasp of surprise caught in her lips. Drunk on her scent and the need for the Omega, Kassandra was already pressing the woman against the wall pushing their bodies impossibly close as a hum of approval ripped through the Mercenary's throat. Kyra's hands gripped at the Spartan's back as her body instantly recognized her lover's return. The Eagle Bearer's hands were everywhere at once, making Kyra's mind blank at the feeling of her Alpha so close. _'She's not __**my **__Alpha'_ the new Leader reminded herself as her hands bunched up the Spartan's chiton under her breastplate. The sighs and gasps coming from their lips as Kassandra kissed down the former Rebel's neck exuded the agony the distance had presented for either of them. When Kyra's hands fell to Kassandra's belt not wanting to waste any more time the Misthios froze in panic. The incense burned her nose, cloaking the Omega's scent while the food that had been offered mingled with the rest of the offerings in the small space making Kassandra's stomach churn a bit. Even though Kyra had been all Kassandra could think of on the way back, she wasn't ready to anger the Goddess further.

"Not here…" Kassandra whispered gently as her thumb caressed Kyra's cheek softly. "Artemis has burned down cities for lesser desecrations of her Temples. We probably don't have the time you must be very busy today."

The words echoed a memory in the Mercenary's mind and she fought the wince on her face against the sting of the irony her life had become. Kyra was as stubborn as ever as she tried to reach for the Alpha, who in turn stepped back with a small challenging smile as she held the door wide open now, a soft breeze coming in through. The new Leader rolled her eyes and exited the small shrine while Kassandra followed.

"There's time Kassandra, it would be a shame not to find time to please this Alpha."

Kyra bit the bile from her statement. She wanted to be able to call Kassandra hers. The Omega had never wanted to be claimed, she abhorred the practice as much as she abhorred the dynamics at some point, but like with everything, Kassandra had changed that. Truth was, they had never brought up claiming or the implications of a future like that. In part, Kyra wondered if her independence and strong will gave the Spartan the impression that she didn't want to be claimed. With her mind set to change that and put forward the idea, the former Rebel smiled wickedly knowing how to get her lover's attention.

"Besides, we can honour the Goddess with a hunt of our own. No cheating Eagle Bearer." With a mischievous look and a wink to add to the loaded words, Kyra turned on her heels and took off into the forest making Kassandra laugh fully.

The Misthios stood there trying to clear the smell of incense from her nose as she looked in the direction the Leader had gone knowing it'd be fair to give some head start for the Omega. The Misthios could see that campfires were starting across the valley and forest so she put her nose in the air adamant to avoid any of them in the hunt. Merry from the homecoming and the music in the air Kassandra walked calmly towards were the Rebel had gone and finally ducked into the woods knowing she'd find release soon.

The Misthios was on high alert from the hunt as she followed the scent masked by campfire and smoke. The Eagle Bearer was lucky the breeze had stayed on the same trajectory so she could track the Omega and avoid the camps at the same time. All kinds of devouts had gathered in Mykonos for the beginning of the festival and Kassandra didn't want to run into the wrong crowd or person who would turn her adventurous evening into an unpleasant one. The sun had finally set over the trees making the terrain more challenging, Kyra was fast from knowing the woods through the hunt so the Misthios tried to make headway as fast as she could.

It wasn't until she stopped at a clearing where she could hear a stream that the Champion realized that she had lost the Omega's scent. The wind had died down as if the Goddess herself scorned it silent and Kassandra tried to look around in the darkness for the signs that the new Leader had run through. Up until now, the Alpha was convinced that Kyra had taken this path so they could shed their clothes and make love in the moonlight, but now the Spartan was more convinced than anything that she was lost. With one last look at the moon as she crouched to feel the earth, the Spartan sighed ready to turn around and start tracking again when the wind picked up.

As soon as the scent hit her nose, Kassandra was on her feet, leaves crunching under her feet as she took a hesitant step towards the scent. The primal instinct of the Alpha's nature commanding the woman to run, run until she could find the scent until she could bask in it. Like a wolf the Eagle Bearer turned her head towards the moon, her nose in the air hoping to pinpoint the scent. Mixed with bark and earth, leaves and musk Kassandra could almost taste the pheromones guiding her limbs into action. Her feet sprung into movement as the Alpha took off in full blinding speed through the thickest part of the forest with no care. The deep growl that pulled from her throat and chest was foreign to her as her mind blanked with something that was caught between blood lust and just plain lust all and the same. If the Alpha hadn't been so consumed with tracking the delicious Omega, she would've noticed that she was headed into a small camp by the smoke rising over the trees. The forest still zoomed by the Champion as she broke twigs and branches in her path needing to get to the scent that guided her wild needs.

The Alpha growled even louder when she cleared the last steps of the forest into a camp. The tantalizing scent and pull was so commanding to her nature, there was nothing else that mattered. Kassandra pushed forward in a daze not caring about the fire she was getting too close to as she watched someone in a dark Chlamys kneeled in front of it. The Misthios' body was reacting to an urge so vital it was necessary like breathing, yet Kassandra couldn't recognize what the feeling was. It wasn't until the figure that had been kneeling beside the fire stood and spun around that Kassandra's body filled with horror and dread unimaginable. When their eyes made contact, the Alpha felt a shiver run through her very core as a part of her still pushed forward, still edged her on. It all made sense now as the Eagle Bearer fell to her knees in disbelief.

O

The sigh that left her lips was a tired one when she pulled the hood of her cloak off. Invoking the Gods for patience and wisdom, the Omega glared at the Spartan in the dirtiest way. She was alone and couldn't fight yet if she needed to, but she knew she wouldn't have to, not against the Misthios. An Alpha was not supposed to kneel to an Omega and yet here they were across from one another in such predicament. The silence that covered them was thick and absolute as if any of them broke it the other would disappear. Begrudgingly the Omega's eyes scanned the troubled Alpha's form and her throat ran dry from desire even when she fought it off.

Kassandra looked every bit as the Champion of Sparta she was set to become in what seemed like a lifetime before. The gold and crimson breastplate with the red trimmed gauntlets and golden greaves made her look like royalty. The Omega was appalled at how much she enjoyed drinking in the soft watery brown eyes, the noble chin, and full lips that held back questions. The Mercenary's hair was dishevelled from the trip through the forest and the Omega cursed herself for selecting this spot to camp alone. Out of all places, the heart of Mykonos was not where she would've ever thought she'd run into the Alpha, but yet here they were like a bad joke the Goddess had sent her.

"How dare you come into my camp!?" The Omega's voice boomed around her as she reached around for the daggers on her belt.

It wasn't lost on the Misthios how forced the movement look, how much pain it seemed to bring the huntress, and how much slower the reflexes were. It pained her even more to notice these nuances, even if she could not quite believe her eyes. The Spartan's mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to form the words for an answer but there was none to be found. The closeness of their bodies pulling towards one another almost painfully at this point.

"Is this a mirage? A bad joke? Is Artemis testing me?" Kassandra whispered when she found her voice as she shook her head hoping to sober herself from this vision in the night.

"If I am a mirage how did you find me? Can you feel that pull? Can you feel it still?" The Omega whispered almost in pain as her weapons slid down towards the ground, the last remnants of a front gone.

The Misthios could not speak, she felt it as real as she felt the metal from her armour against her skin. This pull, this bond, this claim roaring to life like a flame doused with oil instead of water. Something dormant now awakened and released rampant into her body that she could not fight against. The worst part was the Eagle Bearer wasn't sure if she even wanted to fight it.

"It can't be… I killed you." the Misthios lips uttered as a sarcastic smile crossed the Omega's lips, her hazel eyes fixed on the Spartan's.

"No Kassandra, you failed Artemis as did I. When the time came you didn't show me mercy or pity, you left me in your wake too broken to fix and too alive to die." The Huntress' voice cut deep into the Spartan's heart. "If I could hate you I would, but I can't even do that right in this world."

The vulnerable look that flashed through those hazel eyes caught the Spartan by surprise and she rose from the floor giving into the pull the Alpha had fought so strongly. Kassandra realized that the Omega must've been fighting it just as hard, but as soon as her palm touched the Huntress' cheek it was as if her body's screaming need calmed and the rush of the hunt had ended in elation. The Eagle Bearer could see it in the Daughters' eyes too, as the tears fell from her eyes while she leaned into the Champion's touch. With a step they got closer, not really noticing how their closeness as they caressed each other's lips with the warmth of their breaths. There was nothing Kassandra wanted to do more at this moment than to close the gap and kiss the woman with all her might. The Huntress' eyes begged for Kassandra to give in, even if her lips curved into a frown. Kassandra leaned into her primal needs and as soon as her lips brushed the Huntress's own her whole body hummed at the peace it brought. The peace only a bond from Claiming between an Alpha and Omega could bring.

"Kassandra?" the voice that cut through the bushes broke whatever spell the Daughter had been in as she used all her remaining might to push the Spartan off. The taller woman fell on her backside just in time as Kyra crossed into the camp wearily from the brush.

As soon as Kyra's eyes fell on the stranger, the hair in the back of her neck stood at the challenge. The Omega in Kyra begging to lay claim to the Alpha who was hers, even if they hadn't gotten down to the gritty details. But there was something here she couldn't quite place, something odd she couldn't quite see from the interaction that left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. The growl that ripped through Kyra's chest, baring teeth was enough to take herself aback, never had the former Rebel let her Omega take over in such a wild way. As the stranger Omega whom Kyra did not know, rose to her full height and bared her teeth ready for the challenge the new Leader had presented, Kassandra's voice brought with it a wave of terror and fear that she never thought possible.

"Daphnae no!"

The Spartan had commanded getting in between the women with her back towards Kyra. The new Leader's shoulders slumped in shock. This was no ghost, this was not a woman from Kassandra's past. This was a claimed Omega who would only stand down after the command of her Alpha. Kyra closed her eyes unable to process it all as loud bangs and cheers exploded from the hills to signify the beginning of the festival and yet it felt like the ending of her life.


End file.
